


He's Back

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Love/Hate, Sad with a Happy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar





	He's Back

Xara slashes, and slashes, and finally the monster drops dead. Sighing in irritation at her now useless and broken sword that was beginning to poof, she threw it against the wall and slumped, tired.

She wondered if Jesse was done yet.   
Done killing Romeo.

She held some resentment to Jesse. SHE had wanted to do this. Jesse only held a medium level grudge. He didn't have a decade's long time to build up animosity.

But... At least she knew she could rely on him to get the job done. Jesse wouldn't outright murder Romeo, but surely he would let someone else...?

Hearing footsteps, she froze, eyes widening.

"I... Jesse told me you'd be here"

That voice.

Oh. God.

Turning, she feels her expression drop in utter shock at the sighs of a now clearly de-magicified Romeo, sheepishly standing before her. 

Before her brain caught up, her fist was already at his face. He was sent sprawling as she punched him with resounding force, bright purple streams coming from her eyes, signs of forcefully removed magic slithering in.

He didn't even bother to get up, and just laughed. "Ha... I deserve that.." he closed his eyes "And... Quite a bit more.."

"You." Xara hissed, sharp teeth exposed. "What the HELL are you doing here?!"

He sat up slowly, wincing, and sighed. "Jesse wouldn't let me die"

"Of course.." she muttered bitterly, ignoring the tears now rolling down her face. She stepped over to him and pushed him back, hitting him again.

"And what made you think it was a good idea to come back here?! You may have had stronger magic, but I'm far more physically skilled than you. I'll fricking murder you"

Romeo stared at her in her eyes. "Go right ahead, honestly" he sighed. "Kill me. I won't resist. I came back to apologise. And i will now. I'm sorry, Xara.. For everything. And like i said... You can kill me now. Take your revenge"

Xara flinched, eyes wide and searching for some sort of disingenuity. After finding nothing, she hit him again, and again, her hands trembling and blows becoming weaker everytime, until she fully slumped and began to sob.

Romeo's face twisted. "Oh god, are you okay?"

She gave him a bitter look. "I just beat the living daylight out of you and you're worried about ME?! There's no way this is the real Romeo"

He looked hurt for a moment, his expression making Xara's gut twist painfully. "I assure you, this is the real me... And of course I'm worried. I never stopped caring. Never"

Her face turned to one of anger, and she grabbed him by his neck. "Don't spin me that SHIT" she growled. "You KILLED Fred. You locked me up!"

"And i regret it. Every day.." he murmered, still not breaking eye contact even when his voice cracked. He gave her a weak smile. "But hey... You can get back at me now... Kill me, Xara. Please"

She glared. "You... You want to die. Don't you?" 

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Everyone wants me dead, why does adding me to the list matter. Kill me."

She shook her head.

His face turned to one of anger and faint betrayal. "Why?" he protested, struggling even as she pinned him. When she didn't respond he grew desperate. "P-please.." he breathed. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be... Near you. Not after everything. I deserve worse than death, but it's all i can offer..."

She grit her teeth. "Killing you accomplishes bloody NOTHING!" her tone escalates on the last word, and she slams his head onto the ground. Aside from a slight gasp, he gives no evidence that it hurt him. 

"And.." she bit her lip "I just can't.. I... Shite... I still damn care too much.." she confessed, screwing her eyes shut so that she couldn't see the disbelief that covered Romeo's face. She inhaled.

"I've always loved you. You must know that... " she said weakly, grip on his neck tightening. "And.. And even after all that happened... I still can't kill you because of it. It never went away.." she feircly wiped away a tear. "Damn it!" she punched the floor next to his head. He stared at her, eyes wide, a massive blush coating his expression.

He was made acutely aware of the fact that she was, in fact, on top of him.

She also seemed to have come to this conclusion, as she let loose an uncharacteristic yelp and leapt off of him; face pink.

"You-" she pointed at him "Have to make up for the crap you did. And I'm not gonna let you rest until you have"

He stared, before a large smile encompassed his features. Beaming, he thanked her before pulling her in for a hug.

Arms limp by her side, Xara stared at nothing, but slowly brought her arms up to hug back.

"And maybe.. In time.." she mumbled into his shoulder "I can forgive you..."

"R-really?" he gasped, and at the nod that he was granted in response, was so filled with joy that he pulled her in for a resounding kiss that shut off all of her senses and left her dazed.

Pulling back with a large happy smile on her face, he pulled her along, rapidly asking on what he should do first to help people and get some friends. And for once in 15 years, Xara felt happy.


End file.
